


The Food Network Presents the First Date

by Azure_K_Mello



Series: The Food Network Presents… [3]
Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azure_K_Mello/pseuds/Azure_K_Mello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Jared and Jensen start to dating. This is the first twenty-four-ish hours. They both finally get laid.</p>
<p>Words: 11,928</p>
<p>Bunny care of: mediaville found here: http://mediaville.livejournal.com/12649.html</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Food Network Presents the First Date

Jamie looked exhausted but Jensen couldn’t really say anything about it as he was tired from partying. “What were you up to last night?” he asked and Josh answered for him. 

“After I put them to bed and checked they were asleep Marky and Jamie snuck back downstairs and painted. Then we get them out of bed this morning and Mary had a tantrum because they hadn’t woke her up.” 

Jensen tried not to laugh and said, “Why don’t I take them next weekend?” 

“Because you have a not date. Mack said she’d take them.” 

“There’s not going to be a not date.” 

Josh looked horrified. “Jamie, go collect up your stuff.” Once he had gone into the house Josh said, “Jen, what happened?” 

“Nothing, I need to talk to Jamie but then I think Jared kind of gonna move in, partially. As long as Jamie’s cool with it. But um, I kind of need to pay you, Mack, and Annie back so I don’t think it’ll be any issue to spend Saturday home.” 

“You think he’s a burden on us? He’s our nephew.” 

“I know but you and Lind can go on a date next week.” 

“Thanks,” Jamie came back with his backpack and lion. “See you guys next week at your place.” He stayed to wave to them as they pulled away. 

And after a few quiet minutes, of Jamie almost dozing Jensen said, “Jamie, I need to talk to you.” 

“It wasn’t me. I’m sorry, I won’t do it again,” the little boy rattled off clearly unsure of what he was in trouble for.

“No, baby, you haven’t done anything,” Jensen laughed. “Do you like Jared?” 

“Yeah, he’s fun and he’s silly and I like him.”

“How would you feel if he wasn’t famous? If he wasn’t TV’s Chef Jared.” 

“Would he still be the same, like always hungry and laughing?” 

“Yeah, he’d be exactly the same, just not famous.” 

“I’d still like him.” 

“Well, how would you feel about him being over more? Like if he sort of moved in? Some nights he won’t be home. But he’d spend a lot of time with us. Like, he’d be there when you woke up a lot.”

Jamie smiled, “‘Cause you like him?” 

“Yeah, I do. But we won’t do it if you won’t like it. I know it’s been just us for a long time. And I want you to be happy.” 

“I like Jared.” He said but trailed off a little.

“But?” Jensen prompted. 

“Would he come on date night?” 

“No, date night is our night to do what we like. He won’t come on date night. That’s just you and me.” 

“And sometimes Ma and Pa or Grandma and Grandpa, but it’s a quiet night and I like it.”

“I love it, our night, that’s not going to change. Jared and I might still go out on Saturdays. But never on Fridays. Promise.” 

“Then yeah, I’d like Jared.”

“There’s gonna be a lot of kissing. Jared’s gonna be my boyfriend. Still okay?” 

“Yeah, you’ll still cuddle with me?”

“Of course.” 

“Good, can Jared come over this afternoon?”

“I’m sure he’d love to.”

“Cool.” He bounced in his car seat. “‘Cause Marky taught me to spit.” 

“That’s disgusting,” said Jensen trying again not to laugh. “Only in the backyard, okay? Don’t let me catch you doing it in public. What did you have for breakfast?” He thought back to the eggs Benedict and very buttery toast he had eaten with Jared. 

“I had a banana, blueberry, and soy milk smoothie, Aunty Linda made it for me.”

“Cool, you hungry?” Jensen knew Jamie was always a bottomless pit and while he had packed Jamie dinner and some snacks he figured Jamie was still hungry. 

“No, but can we have second breakfast for lunch? I want hash browns and bacon.” 

“Sounds good to me. Did you have fun with your cousins?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Do you have any homework?” 

“No. It’s the weekend, silly.” 

They lapsed into quiet and Jensen asked after a little while, “So you’re really okay with Jared hanging out a lot more?” He realized that Jamie was fast asleep. At the house he manhandled the unconscious boy out of his car seat and into his arms. As he opened the door his back pocket rang. With a careful arm movement he answered with a soft, “Hey, how are you?” 

“Why are you whispering?” asked Jared. 

“Jamie’s out like a light, need to get him to bed.” 

This time Jared whispered back, “Call me when you get a minute?” 

“Do you want to come over?” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah, come when you like. Bring clothes and a swim suit if you want.” 

“Cool, excellent, I’ll see you in a little while.” 

Jensen laid Jamie down in his bed and sat beside him, stroking his hair he kissed Jamie’s face and singing gently, “You give me love, love, love, love crazy love. I can hear your heart beat for a thousand miles, and the heaven's open every time you smile, and when I come to you that's where I belong, yet I'm running to you like a river's song.” He hummed gently as he rested back against the headboard. 

The next thing he heard was the doorbell and blinked his way awake. He opened the door on Jared’s smiling face and asked, “Were you waiting long? I fell asleep.” 

Jared’s smile slipped a little, “Should I go, you need rest?” He was holding a small overnight bag and Jensen’s heart skipped a beat: this was real.

Jensen laughed, “Get your ass in here.” Pulling Jared inside Jensen kissed him hard. He shut the door and pushed Jared up against it, attacking his mouth and rubbing at his stomach. He heard Jared’s bag hit the floor and breaking off he said, “He said yes, Jamie said yes.” He slid his hand under Jared’s shirt and messaged his hip as he pulled Jared’s tongue into his mouth. “Okay?” He asked finally allowing Jared to breathe. 

“Okay,” agreed Jared, “I need to get some stuff out of the car.” He pushed Jensen back slightly and opened the door again. Jensen watched him practically bounce down to the SUV. He opened the door and pulled out a large bunch of flowers. Jensen laughed. Hearing it Jared said, “What? It’s a date. I can bring flowers for a date. Is Jamie allergic?” Still laughing Jensen shook his head. “Cool,” he went around, opened the back of the car, and Sadie and Harley jumped out.

Seeing Jensen the dogs bounded up to him and Jensen leaned down to pat them. They smelled clean and had minty breath. “Did you brush their teeth?” 

“After their bath… they had tuna a couple of days ago. Since then they’ve only had clean food but, um, I just needed to be totally sure.” 

“Thank you.” 

“Don’t need to thank me for wanting to keep Jamie safe. I want him to meet my puppies and I don’t want him to get hurt. Ergo, bath and teeth cleaning. They did not like it when I brushed their tongues.” He brought the flowers to Jensen and shut the door behind himself. “Happy first date. So what are we doing?”

“I hadn’t thought that far ahead.” 

“Good planning. Jamie still sleeping?” 

“Yeah he got up to shenanigans with his cousin… I told Josh that I would take them this Saturday.”

“Good idea, he’s been babysitting a lot.” 

“You aren’t mad?” 

“I want to make this work. You’ve got a lot going on, so do I, and Saturdays won’t necessarily be ours.”

“Jamie says that Fridays are still his.” 

“Is he cool with this?” 

“So long as he gets me alone on Fridays and can still cuddle he says he’s excited.” 

“Great, great. Do you have stuff you need to do today? Because I have paperwork I can do.” 

“You’re really good at this whole, ‘making stuff easy,’ thing. Aren’t you?” 

“You’ve had two nights on the town in a row. I assumed you had stuff to do, and hanging out is good. I’m not in a rush, there’s no urgency to get you naked, there’s no need for extreme excitement. It’s Sunday.” 

The dogs were getting anxious and Jensen said, “Let’s get them outback and I’ll get some juice. We can sit out there?” 

“Sure, good.” Jared opened the bag he’d brought and pulled out a folder. He walked through and into the kitchen to the glass sliding door and let the dogs out.

~~~

Jensen’s yard was big, really big. It was funny because the house was not ostentatious but the size of the yard spoke to the money Jensen had. But even there it wasn’t pretentious, instead of a pool with a waterfall or, whatever, there was instead just a very large one with a diving board. It was a great yard and it was fenced in so the dogs could just run about and amuse themselves. He sat down at the patio table and pulled out some paperwork, signing off on some new cook wear after looking over the specs. He read a form on new knives Mike wanted to brand but shook his head. Pulling out his phone he hit speed dial four and as Mike picked up he said, “It’s a no go on the knives.” 

“Why?” asked Mike. 

“Because their handles are cheap ass plastic that looks like it will fall off even in the demo photos. We don’t want our seal on that. I wouldn’t use them.” 

“Just because their cheap doesn’t mean-”

Jared cut him off just as Jensen came outside, “I don’t care if something is cheap. Find me something inexpensive and good and I’ll slap my name on it. But too much of Middle America trusts me to put my name on something that’s going to fall apart. That makes me look like a total dick. I know that I only have top of the line but I’m willing to put my name on something inexpensive so long as it isn’t crap. And these knifes are trash. The handles will fall off after three rounds in the dishwasher and I’m not willing to peddle them to people who trust me.”

“You know that will lose you money.” 

“Not in the long run, exploiting my customers is just not my game plan.”

“What about the earthen wear pots?” 

“Haven’t gotten that far but I did like the colorful saucepans.”

“Good, y’wanna come over later?” 

“I’m at Jensen’s.” 

“Oh cool, let’s hand over our phones to our boys.” 

Covering the mouth piece Jared said, “Do you want to talk to Tommy?” 

Jensen nodded but Jared held the phone until he heard Tom’s, “Hello?” before handing the phone off because Mike could be overwhelming at first. 

~~~

Tom’s voice was warm and happy as he asked, “Did you have fun last night, was it too much, can I see Jamie soon? Missed you, missed him, can I see you soon? So Jared’s there, that’s good, right, right? That’s good.” 

“You should come to dinner sometime, he’d love it. He misses you too. I felt…” Jensen looked away from Jared a little. “I just, I know I wasn’t fair on him or you afterwards… I just y’know. I don’t…” 

“Monday?” 

“Tomorrow? Yeah, sure that sounds fantastic; then I don’t have enough time to freak out and call it off. You and Mike?” 

“No, just me. Mike and Jared have to shoot tomorrow. So I’ll come ‘round four-thirty? Get a good long time with Jamie?” 

“Yeah, okay, four-thirty tomorrow. Sounds great, want anything specific?” 

“Lemon chicken?” 

“Okay, sure. See you then.” 

“Love you, queer.” 

“You too, fag.” He hung up and saw the horrified look on Jared’s face and said, “College… we decided we were taking it back. I was the music queer and he was the psych fag. He’s coming to dinner tomorrow.” 

“I have to-”

“It’s okay, Tommy said.” He handed Jared a large glass of juice and said, “You need anything?” 

“No, no, I’m good.” He reached out for Jensen’s hand and pulled him down into a seat, “Relax. We each have a stack of papers, you don’t need to make an effort.” 

“I gotta make some sort of effort.” 

“No, no, just need to be you and don’t balk. You do that and I’m happy.” 

“Jared-”

“Also? I want to call you Jen.” 

Jensen felt his blush rise, “Okay, you can call me Jen just don’t call me Jenny. My momma gave me a boy’s name for a reason.” He picked up his pen and started to go over the tests he had to grade for his theory class. “I’m telling them tomorrow that I’m finishing out the year.” 

“Cool, excellent. I only have to shoot for a couple more days –I think— and then it’s all just branding, voice loops, and a few specials… I think I get to go on Iron Chef.” 

“Wow, Iron Chef.” Jensen said with a smile as he put a large B on the top of the page. “That’s so cool.”

“Yeah. But I have to go to New York which is so not the amazing city people say it is.” 

“Leave the dogs here if you like. I’ll take care of them.”

“Yeah?” Jared smiled. “That would be awesome.”

They slipped into silence for a little while.

Jamie came out in a bathing suit that was on backwards. “Harley and Sadie!” he nearly screamed and both dogs, upon hearing their names ran to him. Harley actually knocked him over but Jamie just squealed in delight as the dogs piled on top of him. He was laughing and wresting and Jared was watching them carefully waiting for a sign of trouble. Jumping up Jamie said, “Daddy, can Harley and Sadie go in the pool?” 

~~~

Jared expected Jensen to grimace, to say it was unhygienic. But instead he just laughed and said, “Yes, but your trunks are on backwards, so get them on right first.” Jamie pantsed himself and Jared felt awkward. He really wasn’t sure how the rules worked about men seeing kids naked. But soon enough Jamie was in the pool with the dogs and was laughing and splashing and trying to get Sadie to balance with him on a foam raft. 

Jared went back to his paperwork and was done about the same time as Jensen finished his tests. Walking to the pool Jensen leaned over the edge to look in and said, “Jamie? Lunch?” 

“Breakfast lunch?” 

“Sure.” Turing to Jared he asked, “You bring your suit?” Jared nodded and Jensen said. “If you want to swim I can hold off cooking until you’re ready.” Jared understood that Jensen was really asking if he would watch Jamie so he nodded and went inside to grab his suit out of his bag. He went into Jensen’s bedroom and paused, he’d never been in there before. It was all rich, dark colors, way too fucking neat, and exactly what Jared had expected. He changed quickly, leaving his clothes on a chair next to the window. As he passed into the yard Jensen kissed him lightly and said, “Hash browns, bacon, and a tofu scramble coming up, go swim.” 

~~~

Jensen cooked with the backdoor open, listening to his son and Jared laughing in the backyard. It felt good and he cooked quickly, enjoying the noise. He heard Jared’s deep voice talking to Jamie and the dogs barking and Jensen looked forward to the summer break coming, he would finish work, enjoy his time with Jamie, and then go back to composing. He would compose and chill out and see his friends. It was going to be great. He heard Jared suggesting to Jamie that they get out and dry off. By the time he looked out he saw Jared running a towel over Jamie’s hair. 

“So, Jamie,” Jensen heard Jared ask, “How do you feel about me and your Daddy dating? Y’wanna make any rules?” 

“I told Daddy I get Fridays.” 

“I know, I know, but any other stuff? Anything you wanna talk to me instead of Daddy?” 

“I wake up before Daddy, and I usually come get into bed.” 

“Okay…” Jared was clearly confused as to where this was going but Jensen’s heart broke a little at the implication Jamie was making.

“Well… if you’re here can I still come and get in bed? ‘Cause I know it’s not very big boy. But I like getting into bed with him. And I don’t mind if your there, I like you, we can cuddle but I like getting into bed.”

Jensen waited for the response to come and wasn’t surprised to see Jared scoop Jamie up in his arms. He held Jamie close and said, “He’s your Daddy, you always get first dibs.” He rocked Jamie back and forth as he spoke, “And Daddy and I are really excited that I’m going to be spending more time with you two, but if it gets to be too much for you we can slow down. I can spend more nights at my place, or you and your dad can do Jared-free activities. ‘Cause we won’t be happy if you aren’t so we need to make this work and talk about things okay?”

Jensen started to dish out food and called, “Come get some drinks, guys, breakfast is almost ready.” He put the pans into the sink to soak and put the filled plates onto a tray. As Jared passed him Jensen leaned forward and kissed him gently and kept walking without another word. 

~~~

It had been a good day, Jared thought while cleaning the dishes after dinner. Jamie had come on a jog with him and the dogs while Jensen paid some bills. Then they ate homemade cheese-less pizza with a huge salad, went swimming again, and now Jensen was putting Jamie to bed. As he came into the kitchen Jensen said, “Dude, how many times do I have to tell you to leave the dishes?” 

“I like dishes, and I’m not a guest anymore,” Jared said laughing as he put one rinsed plate into the dishwasher. Jensen looked tired and Jared said, “It’s been a stressful day.”

“Oh yeah,” Jensen said sarcastically, “swimming and playing with the dogs.” 

“And seeing everyone last night, and getting drunk, and deciding to leave your job, and wanting us to be real, and talking to Jamie, and inviting Tom over for dinner. Stressful. So, why don’t you go get naked and go relax in bed and once I get this running I’ll come join you.” 

When he came in to the bedroom he saw that Jensen, while naked, was decidedly not relaxed. He was looking through his drawers muttering. “You okay?” asked Jared. 

“Next time Josh tells me to do something I should do it without laughing.” 

“What didn’t you do?” 

“I didn’t buy condoms.” 

“I did.” 

Jensen slumped against the bed, “You think of everything.”

“Well, I figured that if I had dated David for any period of time I would have thrown them all away and never intended to have sex again.” Jared threw his bag towards the bed and started pulling his t-shirt off. “Relax,” he repeated and then went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. He pulled off his jeans and underwear as he brushed and then washed his face. When he came out he saw that Jensen was taking out contacts. “You wear glasses?” 

“Only in bed, before work, snow days. I’ve never been good at playing with them on.” 

Jared walked slowly to the bed saying, “I never really thought I had a glasses kink, but thinking about you lazing in sweats and glasses is really working for me.” He settled himself in Jensen’s lap and kissed him slowly. “Y’know, I’ve wanted this from the moment I saw you in the produce section. Not the hottie sex like you said, although this is definitely hottie sex. But like this, with Jamie asleep in his room and my dogs sleeping in your living room. You happy?”

“Ecstatic,” Jensen said in a deadpan voice. “Do you talk your way through sex?” 

“Kinda, but don’t worry, I’m not loud.” 

“Good to know.” He ground up against Jared and asked, “So how do you want this to happen?”

“You know exactly how this is going to work,” he said leaning down for another, slow, searingly hot kiss. “Like you could do anything besides burying yourself inside of me.”

“Am I that obvious?”

“Everything about you screams ‘In Control Top’. The neatness, the organization, the strut. You’re going to play me like the well tuned fiddle I saw you play on YouTube.”

“It’s been a long time, Jay,” said Jensen as he slowly stroked Jared. 

“Yeah, and it’s going to be fantastic; it’s you and me, Jen. Just stop thinking for once. Take in the givens and move on: sex is awesome, sex with someone you love is better, and this isn’t going to have a lot of preamble because we’ve been waiting for months.”

Jensen pulled him back on the bed. Jared liked a lot of things about being gay, he liked that Jensen could manhandle him, and own him, that he didn’t need to be the one with all the physical power… plus the whole dick thing is great. Jensen owned his mouth, and had wandering hands while Jared could only grip at Jensen’s hips because they felt good. And he felt Jensen grapple for something on the bedside table and then there were slick fingers sliding against him, inside of him, slowly one by one, opening him up and making him feel even hotter. 

Moaning he said, “God, Jen, just like that. So good, so fucking good, love your hands. Love the calluses from all the guitars and violins, so good. Oh God, needed this. Fantasized so much, all those not dates, oh God. Inside, need you. Please, Jen.”

“Bossy,” Jensen muttered with laughter in his voice and he reached for condoms and Jared moved back slightly, taking the foil package from Jensen and opened it, sliding it quickly but carefully into place. 

Jared also really liked safe sex. It didn’t matter that he knew he was clean, and that oh-so-careful Jensen was too. Safe sex showed caring, respect, love, consideration. To Jared it said, “I’m taking care of you, you’re taking care of me.” And one time he’d dated this guy who didn’t like condoms and Jared had dumped his ass because it was just stupid. 

And he realized that he was talking when Jensen laughed and said, “Don’t wanna hear about no one else, Jay. Not right now, dude. Too pretty to be anyone’s but mine.” 

And as he slid in Jared moaned, “No one else’s, all yours, long as you like.”

“Good long time,” Jensen reassured him. And he moved Jared, actually fucking pulled him up and down with his movements. Jensen’s got a ton of upper body strength cause Jared wasn’t a little guy. “No, you aren’t,” agreed Jensen and Jared liked that Jensen wasn’t weirded out by his rambling. Jensen rolled them so that he was on top, moving faster. Every stoke hit that place inside that felt like electricity and Jared thought that he was too close. 

Leaning down to kiss Jensen’s mouth Jared said, “So good, Jen. Can’t much longer, can’t.”

“Let go, it’s okay.” Jared couldn’t not touch himself. And he came too soon but he convulsed around Jensen who came within another few thrusts and then rolled off slightly. He ran a finger through the mess on Jared’s stomach and licked his finger and moaned at the flavor. “You really do eat a lot of candy.” 

The only thing that embarrassed Jared about sex was that he was kind of a girl. He was awake after sex and even as Jensen was starting to doze off. Jared removed the condom, threw it into the wastepaper basket. Going to the bathroom he got a wet washcloth and went to the bed to wipe Jensen off. He rifled through Jensen’s chest of drawers and came back with PJ pants. “Lift your hips up for me. Need to get you decent for Jamie.” Jensen did as he was told and Jared pulled on his own PJs before getting back into bed. The minute he was there Jensen curled into him and put his arm around Jared’s chest. And that was the other great thing about sex with men: Jared didn’t have to be the big spoon all the time.

“You think in spoons?” Jensen voice was thick, rough, and just this side of awake. “That is so gay, dude.”

~~~

When he woke up he noticed several things. The first was that the TV was on silently. The second was that there was someone in his bed whom Jensen was curled into. The third and forth came one after another. The person was Jared and he was taking notes on the cooking show he was watching. The fifth was that his phone was ringing. 

“Time is it?” Jensen managed to croak.

“Only about ten.” Jared replied.

Picking up he said, “You’re going to bed early, Annie.”

“Well, I figured with the party you’d go to bed early.”

“I did.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, Jen.”

“It’s okay, Jared is watching the Food Network.”

“You fell asleep on the couch with company?”

“No I fell asleep in my bed after hot sex. Jared just doesn’t sleep apparently.”

“Sex endorphins,” Jared said.

“Sex endorphins,” Jensen passed on just as Annie started squealing. “What are you thirteen? Jesus, lower it an octave.” 

Jared took the phone, “Annie, he’s half asleep, just leave him alone. He’ll talk to you in the morning. Yes, he loves you. Yeah, he’ll call you in the morning. No, he won’t give you graphic details, pervert.” He hung up and said, “Your sister-in-law is a pervert. What time do ya need to get up?” 

“Jamie’ll be here at six but I don’t need to get out of bed ‘til seven thirty. Wanna beer?” 

“That would be fantastic.” 

Jensen stood, stretched, and went out into the living room. The dogs were instantly up and begging at the back door and Jensen let them out before washing his hands. He rummaged through the fridge and found two beers and cold barbequed pulled pork. Grabbing some bread he made quick sandwiches and he pulled out some potato chips he’d cooked a couple of days before. Before going back to bed he called to the dogs and they came obediently back indoors. 

Jared was still taking notes though now the sound was on low, the light was switched on, and Jensen asked, “What are you doing?” as he came back into the bedroom. 

“Oh it’s this whole Thai/Californian fusion thing, Jamie would be into it, I’m modifying it as he’s going through it but you’ll have to edit.” 

“Cool, thanks.” 

Jared looked up to smile but saw the plate full of sandwiches, the beers, and chips and said, “Dude, beer, sandwiches, and sex all in one place? If I’m allowed to give or receive blowjobs here I’m never leaving, and I don’t mean I’m going to love you forever, I mean yeah that, but I’m never getting out of your bed.” 

“Too tired for a blowjob, either way. Just eat and watch TV. Tomorrow there can be lots of blowjobs.” Jensen climbed back into bed, handing a beer to Jared and settling the food between them.

“Too tired for blowjobs? I never want to get old.” 

“Shut up.” Jared was looking around and Jensen guessed why. Jared was about to open his beer on the edge of the bedside table, “Stop, right there. I am not old but this is also not a frat house.”

“Are you going to go get a bottle opener? Because that’s pretty old, dude.” Jensen took the beer and opened it with his ring. “That is so cool. Teach me.”

“No, with age comes wisdom. Just drink.” He sat wide legged drinking his own beer and eating. The show ended as they finished their second dinner. Jared turned off the TV and the light and laid back down. Jensen wrapped back around him, “This okay?” 

“I’m full of beer and barbeque, go back to bed. I love you.”

“Good, see you in the morning.”

The next thing he knew, he heard Jamie whispering, “No, go away, you’re not allowed in Daddy’s room.” 

For a moment he thought Jamie was having second thoughts about Jared but when he opened his eyes he saw that Jamie was by the door trying to push Sadie away, “S’okay, baby. They can come in. Come here.” He rolled his back to Jared and reached out to Jamie. Jamie climbed in as Sadie jumped onto Jared’s side of the bed and Harley settled at the foot. “You sleep well?” 

“Yeah, Daddy, wanna go back to sleep.”

“Okay, baby. Wake you when it’s time.” 

Jamie started to snore gently and Jared leaned over and said, “Fucking adorable.” He kissed the side of Jensen’s neck and said softly, “Go back to sleep; I’ll wake you.”

It was nice, waking up to a soft kiss on the side of his face and a gentle, “Jen, it’s seven-thirty.” It was so much better than the alarm that Jared had apparently turned off. 

“Thank you. I’m taking a shower.”

“I would join you but then there would be blowjobs and Jamie won’t get breakfast which, by the way, I’m going to start to cook in a few minutes.” 

“You don’t have to cook anything,” Jensen smiled.

“I want to; I like cooking. Just gonna make some bacon, cut up some fruit, and get out the cereal. There’s no time for gourmet midweek and I still can’t do a tofu-scramble.”

Jensen smiled and unwound himself from the bodies. He was used to getting up without jostling Jamie but there were three new ones and fucking-A if it wasn’t perfect. As he watched Jared scooted over in the bed, and put an arm around Jamie and Jamie nuzzled back. The shower was fast, as always, and he grabbed his glasses off the bedside table and dressed quickly. Reaching over he stroked Jamie’s hair, “Baby, time to get up, Jared’s cooking breakfast. Let’s get you dressed, okay?” Like every morning Jamie nodded sleepily and wrapped his arms around Jensen’s neck. Jensen rubbed easy circles into his back and said, “Big day, right?” Jamie nodded again into his shoulder. “And why’s that?” he prompted. 

“Because every day is a big day.” Jamie answered without needing to think. He lifted his head slightly. “Daddy?” 

“Yeah?” Jensen walked into Jamie’s room and placed him on the bed. He went through the drawers finding clothing for Jamie.

“Can we watch Dinner for Two if Jared is here?” 

“Of course we can. Lift up your arms for me.” Jamie did as he was told, it was always easiest to get Jamie dressed when he was sleepy and didn’t fuss about his outfit. Jensen pulled off Jamie’s tee-shirt and replaced it with a clean one. “But Jared has to go shoot this evening. Do you remember your Uncle Tommy?” 

“Yeah. I haven’t seen him in a long time.”

“I know; he’s going to come over tonight.” He stripped off the pajamas and helped Jamie step into underwear and jeans. “So when Annie comes to get you you’ll come home, and watch Jared, do your homework, and then I’ll come home and Tom will come for dinner.” 

“I like Uncle Tommy.” 

Jensen put on Jamie’s socks and shoes. “Okay, baby, let’s brush your teeth.” 

In the bathroom Jensen washed Jamie’s face, combed him hair, brushed his teeth, and kissed his forehead. “Daddy, why hasn’t he been here in a long time?”

“Because I wasn’t a very good friend and I didn’t invite him.”

“Is he mad at you?”

“No, he’s not mad. But he wants to come see you. He’s missed you.”

~~~

Jared cut up cantaloupe, made coffee, and set out the cereal. As Jamie and Jensen came in he said, “The bacon will be done in a couple of minutes.” 

“You are the best,” said Jensen, kissing his cheek on the way to the fridge. “Jamie, sit down. I’m getting milk.”

But Jamie was too busy investigating the dogs. “What are Harley and Sadie eating?”

“It’s stir-fry in aspic.” Jensen snorted. “What?” asked Jared defensively. “It’s tasty and Jamie safe. Their kibble isn’t. I need to find a recipe. For the minute they’re getting high cuisine.”

Jensen nodded, mock serious, “In aspic,” and started laughing again. 

“What’s aspic?” Jamie asked finally moving to sit at the table.

“It’s like a meat flavored Jell-O.”

“That’s gross.” 

“No, it’s delicious,” said Jensen. “It’s just ridiculous to give it to dogs.” 

“Lots of cat food comes in aspic.” 

“Yeah but I bet you made the stock specifically for this aspic.”

“I had a good bone going begging.” Jensen laughed again. “I love my dogs. Besides, I got a lot of very useful stock out of it.” Jared drained the fat off of the bacon and said, “So what’s your daily schedule like?”

“Mondays are: Math, Library, Reading, Music, Lunch, Art, Gym, and Science,” said Jamie in one breath. 

“That’s a tight schedule,” Jared said with a low whistle as he brought the bacon to the table and sat down. 

“Short classes,” Jensen supplied as he ate his cereal and drank coffee. 

“But today Charisma’s mom is coming at lunch time to talk to us so I don’t know what we’re gonna do after lunch it might be different. My day to bring a parent is next Monday.” 

“Don’t worry, baby, I remember,” said Jensen.

“Don’t call me baby in front of Jared,” Jamie reminded him. 

Smiling at the exchange Jared turned to Jensen. “What about you?” Jared asked. “How’s your day?” 

“Mondays are easy. Two theory classes, three private tutorials, and one faculty meeting. Not much. How about you?”

“Um, I should get these guys home, I guess. Car’s coming at eleven thirty. And actually I need to run over to Meg’s apartment. So it’s a bit of a squeeze.”

“Well, I’m going to be home once I drop Jamie off. So if you like you can leave Sadie and Harley and I can bring them to work with me.” 

“Seriously?” 

“Of course.”

“Okay, then I’ll take them for a quick jog, meet you back here, go over to Meg’s and get picked up there. You’re sure that’s okay?” Jared felt giddy. He had kind of forgotten that having a boyfriend could be so awesome. And watching Jamie and Jensen eating early in the day was good. Food was how Jared made sense of everything and watching people important to him eat was always comforting. 

“Yeah. My students will love them. I can even drop you at Meg’s. She lives close to the college doesn’t she?” Jensen asked as he cleaned his plate and smiled at Jared. “That was great.”

“Oh yes, bacon and cantaloupe: the panicle of cuisine.”

“During the week? Yes it is. Besides, coffee waiting in the kitchen? That’s just decadent.” 

“Well, get used to it. And I’ll totally take you up on the ride.”

“Excellent, Jamie go get your library books and put on your shoes. I’ll make your lunch and we’ll go pick up Tim.” 

As Jamie left Jared said, “How is Tim?” 

“Jeff and Katharine have put him on a Jamie safe breakfast and lunch regime: part punishment part safety precaution. I think he’s just pleased to be back with his best friend.” Jensen got out cold cuts and homemade bread and snacks and started putting things into a brown bag. As he finished the lunch he said, “It’s a forty minute round trip to school. So if you get back from your jog before me, do me a favor and don’t shower? We’ll have a little while for that.”

“Kinky.”

“No, not really, there just won’t be time for two showers.”

Jamie came back in with his book bag and unlaced shoes. His laces trailed along the floor. He was holding his five library books and put them on the table to tie his shoes Jared also bent over to tie the other one. “Thanks, Jared. Ready, Daddy?” 

“Yeah, Jared, see you in a little bit.”

“Love you both. Have a good day, Jamie,” said Jared stroking the boy’s hair.

~~~

In the car Jensen asked, “So are you still okay with Jared staying over?” 

Jamie rolled his eyes, looking at his dad in the rearview mirror. “He played with me in the pool, brought the dogs, and cooked breakfast. He even cuddled with me. I liked it. Do you think he’s gonna be with us for a long time?” 

“Yeah, for a good long time.”

“So you like him?”

“I’m in love with him.”

“Like you love me?”

“No, totally different. You’re my baby.”

“What if you and Jared have a baby?” 

“Well I’ll love that baby like I love you but it won’t ever change how much I love you.”

“Do you miss Mommy?”

“All the time. And loving Jared doesn’t make me not miss her. But Mommy and I weren’t like Jared and I.”

“Do you love him more?”

“No. I loved Mommy very, very much. She was my best friend in the whole world and no one could ever replace her. I love him differently.” 

“But Jared makes you happy?” 

“Yeah he does. But you make me happy too. No one can be too happy.”

“Yeah, and I have lots of people who make me happy and you don’t have as many people.”

“I have enough.”

“Okay,” Jamie nodded as they pulled up in front of the Morgans’ house. 

Jeff opened the door and waved to them as he and Tim came out. At the car he said, “Morning. How are you?” Tim gave Jamie a high five as he climbed into the car. 

“Good,” Jamie said, “Jared made bacon.” 

“Jared came over for breakfast?” asked Jeff. Jensen thought Jeff was following the whole situation too closely. He got excited and wanted details after every Tuesday night dinner and Saturday night not-date. 

“No, he spent the night,” Jamie said. “The dogs came over and everything.”

Jeff’s smile was almost painfully large as he looked at Jensen. “That’s absolutely fantastic. I’m really pleased for you.”

“Thanks, Jeff. We should get going. Tim, you all buckled in?” 

“Yep.”

“Later, Jeff.”

“I’m going to need details, Jen! You know I will,” he called after them and Jensen just laughed as they pulled away. 

The ride was chatty as always. The curb across from the school’s gate was crawling with paparazzi as always. They took pictures and Jensen just kept talking. The boys were laughing and happy as Jensen opened the window to hold his pass key in front of the gate’s automated opener. Sera Gambol was waiting at the curb in front of the main building as always. “Morning, Morning!” She was all smiles as usual. “How are you boys?”

“Good.”

“And you, Jensen.”

“I’m good. You boys have fun. Annie is picking you both up.” Smiling at Sera he said, “Have a good day, Miss. Gambol.” 

He put in one of the CDs of Chris and Steve and sang along. In the driveway he saw Jared coming up the lawn, still in PJs and covered in sweat. “Perfect timing,” Jared called with a smile. “I realized that I locked myself out once I left.” 

“You need a key.”

Jared looked worried, “Only if you’re okay with that.”

“I want that, Jay. You should have a key, you should have stuff here so you don’t have to go home if you don’t want, there should be dog food here.”

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah. Also, you’re going to have to meet Jeff Morgan soon: he’s getting antsy.” Jared just laughed as Jensen unlocked the door. The dogs tromped in as though they understood that they had been invited to own the place. As he shut the door he said, “Strip.” 

“Romantic,” Jared drawled.

“I need to blow you, you need to take a shower, we both need another cup of coffee, I need to proof read my resignation, and we need to get you to Meg’s. In an hour. Strip.” 

“What about you getting a blow job?” 

“Don’t have time. I want you naked and on the bed. Will you do that for me?” Jared swallowed hard and just nodded. He pulled his t-shirt and Jensen crossed to him and licked his clavicle. “Tasty.” He kissed his way up to Jared’s mouth as he pulled at Jared’s sweatpants’ drawstring, “So good. Aren’t you?” His pants fell and Jensen took him in his hand. Jared was already half hard.

“If you want me to be,” Jared said against Jensen’s mouth.

“Great answer,” Jensen said with a chuckle. “Bed.”

“I’m good here.” 

“My knees won’t thank me for it. This is tile.” 

“Old.”

“Don’t call the guy about to blow you old: it’s impolite.” Jared started to back towards the bedroom quickly. “You’re about to fall over Harley and you’re going to land on his bad hip.” 

Jared stopped moving and leaned forward, kissing him slowly, “You’re such a good boyfriend.” 

“Love you too.” 

Smiling Jared turned to go to the bedroom. “Blow job, blow job, blow job,” Jared sang to the tune of the conga line song.

“I really like that you’re such a dork. You seem kind of cool on the TV show.”

“It’s a reality show on the Food Network, how cool could I be?” said Jared as he moved to lie on the bed. 

“Cool enough. Too cool for a dorky composer. But you are way dorkier than me,” Jensen said as he crawled on top of Jared and kissed down his body.

“Totally.” 

“You’re so salty. It’s good.”

“You’re still wearing shoes.”

“Don’t worry.” Jensen licked him slowly, taking him into his mouth.

“So I’m not to worry about shoes or the fact that you don’t want a blow job.” 

“Later, don’t worry. You taste fucking fantastic. Hush.” He swallowed Jared down.

“God, you know I can’t. I’m chatty. Fuck, Jen, just like that. Fuck, how can you go two years and still be this good?” He stroked his fingers through Jensen’s hair. “Amazing. You’re so awesome. Oh fuck, Jen. So good, wanted you from the minute I saw you and I knew you didn’t even like me. God, Jen, wanted you. So glad we took our time. So glad you want me. Love you. Want to bring, like, a shit ton of my stuff over here so I can stay for really long time. Don’t want to freak you but I’m a heartbeat away from selling my house and being a bum until you ask me to move in.”

Pulling off panting Jensen said, “That’s not a bad thing, Jay. Give it three months, just to make sure we work out and Jamie’s okay. Okay? Then sell your house and move in here for real. And I’ll put a shower in the garage so we can go out to nice dinners. Okay. Just give it a few months.” He licked at the underside of the head and Jared bucked upwards. “So good and responsive.”

“I thought you would tell me to shut up. You’re such a fucking great boyfriend.” Jensen just laughed again, stroking him hard and Jared bucked again. “God, gonna come.” Jensen swallowed him again. And Jared came with a huff. “You didn’t even break a sweat.” 

“No time. Can I kiss you or are you one of those guys who doesn’t like the taste of his own come?” Jared laughed and dragged him up to kiss him slowly. He started to wrap his arms around Jensen put he pulled away and sat up, “You’re sweaty and we’re on a schedule. We have,” he glanced at his watch, “thirty-five minutes. Go shower. You were great.”

“I didn’t do anything. I didn’t even get you off.”

“Yep, and morning sex has to be one sided. But I’m really okay with that. I have a lot of patients. And I kind of like waiting. Now go shower, you’re the one with post sex endorphins.” 

“Yeah, okay.” Jared started to sit up. “Go proof your letter. See you in a couple of minutes.” Jared headed to the bathroom as Jensen went to the kitchen. 

“Jay?” he called back over his shoulder.

“Yeah?” 

“I actually need this Wednesday to myself.” 

“Sure, that’s cool.” 

“Thanks.” He made coffee and thought that it was a great morning. 

~~~

“So,” said Sera, “the next two weeks are bring a parent to school days. And today Charisma’s mom is going to talk to us about owning a store.” Jamie’s hand shot up. “Yes, Jamie?” 

“Does it have to be my dad or can I bring my dad’s boyfriend? ‘Cause I know you let stepparents come but he’s not married to my dad, and they can’t get married in this state, and I don’t think they’re ready to get married. But he’s a chef so he’ll come a cook with us and that would be cool ‘cause we could make lunch with him and he cooks good stuff and he’ll make stuff we can all eat. He’s really fun.” 

She smiled easily, “If your dad’s boyfriend wants to speak to us, and your dad agrees, it’s fine with me.” 

“Cool, y’all’ll like Jared.” 

~~~ 

The day went quickly and Jensen had a really good time with the dogs. They cheered up his day and even listening to poor, not-too-bright-sophomore Brian James play guitar was easier than usual when Sadie made a point of hiding beneath the piano. It was like she expressed pain for both of them. His resignation was accepted by the president easily the man just said, “Jensen, we knew we couldn’t keep you forever. I would wish you good luck but we both know you have too much talent to need it. So instead I wish you happiness.” 

Chris called and asked if he, Steve, and Jason could come with Tom. He agreed easily and called Annie to tell her that he needed to buy more food for the barbeque. She was laidback as always and told him to take his time. He worried about leaving the dogs in the truck, moving them from the bed to the cab, and whipped around the store as quickly as possible. 

As he pulled up he honked four times and the door opened on Jamie, “Daddy!” 

“Hey!” He let the dogs out and they ran to Jamie. Jamie let out a squeak and rushed to meet them. As Annie came out Jensen said, “Remind me never to come home with dogs in tow. It makes him way less excited to see me.”

“I’m excited to see you, Daddy. But you did bring the dogs.”

“He’s been pumped. He did all of his homework just so he could be prepared. Hasn’t even watched Dinner for Two yet.”

“I’ll see Jared soon anyway and Annie says that Uncle Tom’s bringing Uncle Chris, Uncle Steve, and Uncle Jason with him.” 

“Yes he is. So we’re going to have a big barbeque with lemon chicken and classic ribs. You want to help me?” 

“Sure, Daddy.” 

Annie just smiled as they headed into the kitchen. Jensen let the dogs into the backyard. “Annie, drink?” 

“I’m nursing a Diet Coke actually.” 

“Daddy, can I help by playing the piano good and loud?” 

“Sure, baby, whatever you like.” Jamie ran off and within a few moments Jensen heard the first strains of Our Lady Peace. Jensen pulled Annie to him and started dancing close to the slow-ish song. “How was your day?” 

“My new personal assistant is a mass of neuroses.” 

“So fire him.” 

“He’s really cute.” 

“That’s sexual harassment.”

“I only look and enjoy I don’t comment, touch, or exploit.” 

“Pervert.”

She laughed into his shoulder, “Maybe a little but he’s got the prettiest blue eyes.” 

He chuckled as he spun her out. “Handed in my resignation.”

“Wow, Jen, I’m so fucking proud of you.”

“For quitting?”

“For rejoining the world, dating, playing music, having the boys over. These aren’t baby steps, Jensen, this is great.” She must have felt him tense slightly as she added, “I’m still coming over on Wednesday though.” 

“Thank you. And not just for Wednesday. You’re my rock.” 

“Well you’re my boys and you guys needed me. We still need each other, right? I’m not getting thrown over here.”

“We always need you. I just won’t need you to pick up Jamie as often.”

“Can I still hang out here?” 

“Of course you can.” The doorbell rang. “And the hangout gang might be larger.”

The door opened. “Hey there,” called Tom. This was typical practice, ring the bell and open the door. If you were expected then you announced your arrival and then didn’t expect someone to let you in. “Oh my God, Jamie.” Jamie stopped playing as Jensen and Annie came in and Tom was staring at Jamie.

“What?” Jamie asked.

“You got huge. And I thought you were your dad playing the piano.” 

“I’m not as good as, Daddy.”

Tom nodded, always honest. “I was going to ask if you’d been drinking ‘cause the tempo was off. But you’re good enough to pass for a very drunk Daddy.”

Jamie smiled, “Thank you.” 

Tom had always been really good with children; he was calming. That was why he practiced children’s and teen’s psychology. “You got so big. Bet you don’t even remember me.”

“I remember you, Tommy.”

“You saying that or did your daddy prep you?”

“I remember you and going on the horses.” 

“That’s right: we used to go to the farm. How have you been?” 

“Good.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah, school’s good, and summer’s coming, and do you know Jared?” 

“I know Jared. The bald guy he works with?” Jamie nodded. “That’s my boyfriend Mike. You like Jared?” 

“Jared’s awesome. I loved his show before I met him. And Mike seems nice,” he added as an afterthought.

“He is,” Tom nodded. “Now are you too big for me to get a real hello?” Jamie shook his head and jumped off the bench almost running to hug Tom. “Missed you, baby,” he kissed the top of Jamie’s head. 

“Don’t call me baby in front of Jared, okay? ‘Cause he doesn’t know me well enough yet.” 

“Sure, baby. You really did get big.” 

“It’s nice to see you two together,” said Jensen from the door. “Tommy, I haven’t started cooking.”

“I’m early.” 

“Where are the boys?” asked Annie.

“Steve’s not able to drive right now so he’s staying close to Chris and Jason is in the studio. So I figured I’d come by and see if I could help.” 

Tom seemed nervous and Jensen realized he hadn’t been in the house in years. This was the first time they’d been even partially alone. “Jensen and I started dancing when Jamie started playing so we’re a little behind,” said Annie coming to the rescue and making it less awkward. 

“Would you like a drink?” asked Jensen. 

“Sure, Diet Coke?” asked Tom.

“Of course, come into the kitchen.” 

He pulled out a can and a glass full of ice. He handed them over saying, “Make yourself comfortable. I need to make the marinade.” 

“Let me help?” asked Tom. 

“Sure, why don’t you do the lemon one?” 

“Cool,” Tom went to work, remembering his favorite recipe. Jensen started cutting the ribs into sections that would fit on the barbeque. 

Annie looked between them and said, “I have to get the grill going.” 

She left the room and Tom sighed, “Subtlety was never Annie’s gift.” He nudged his hip with his own. “Jamie’s so big, Jen.” Jensen nodded and opened his mouth. “Jenny, don’t apologize. Just know, right now, that I’m not going anywhere. You’ve had enough space. And I’m not letting you have any more. Wednesday-”

“Jamie’s sleeping over at his friend’s house. Annie and I are just going to stay in.” Jensen interrupted putting the meat aside to make the barbeque sauce.

“No, you aren’t. We’re taking the day off and having a shopping spree, you need new clothes, man. Then Annie’s coming over to mine where we will fish tacos, tons of good tequila, and watch both the Evil Deads and Army of Darkness. And you can cry, and vomit, and be distraught but I’m going to be there to help you and be there with you. It’s her birthday and we’ll celebrate not be miserable. And Thursday morning we’ll go get a really greasy awesome breakfast at that place she liked in town. Okay?”

“The Evil Deads scare the shit out of me.”

“I know, but they’re her favorite. Besides, you’re gonna end up in my bed anyway. You’ll be drunk, cuddly, and upset. It’ll be like every Thursday of senior year when you couldn’t get that professor who hung out at our bar wouldn’t bring you home with him.”

“Prick.”

“He was married, Jenny.”

“I was just trying to help him come out of the closet.” 

Tom laughed and finished the marinade and put the chicken into the bowl. “Missed you.”

“You too, fag.”

The doorbell rang and then Chris called out, “We got Jason and beer.” 

“In the kitchen,” Jensen called back as he put water on the stove to boil.

“There’s my boy!” he heard Chris say. “Brought you a present.” 

Jamie laughed, “Y’don’t always have to bring me presents, y’know? I like seeing you without presents.” There was a pause and then, “Styx sheet music! Awesome.” 

“Who is the best godfather on Earth?” 

“You are, Uncle Chris.”

“And who loves him godson more than anyone?” 

“You do, Uncle Chris.” 

“Best believe. Gonna go say hey to your dad.” 

“Thanks for the new sheet music.” 

“Always welcome, sweetheart.” 

Jensen heard Steve speak and his voice was slow and easy, clearly stoned out of his skull he said, “Jamie, can we play your music?” 

“Totally, Steve. Just let me read it over first?” 

“You grew up a lot, Jamie,” Steve said.

“Tommy said that too.” 

“Dude, he’s right. You got so grown.”

Chris and Jason came into the kitchen and Jason said, “Steve ain’t wrong. Kiddo grew up.” He plunked the bag down on the counter. “Can we help at all?” 

“Um, Jason, you still hitting on Annie?” 

“Every chance I get.” 

“Cool, take her a beer.”

“You’re the best, man. Someday we’re going to be in-laws.” 

“That’ll be the day, Jay.”

“Chris, you and Steve should move the piano out onto the patio. And be careful with her.” He peeled potatoes and added them to the boiling water. “All we need to do is make potato salad and a green salad and slap this meat on the grill.” 

“I’m on the green salad,” said Tom. 

Jensen heard a happy squeal and barking and moved to look through the door to the dining room. Steve had Jamie draped over his shoulder and was pushing the piano with Chris. “Jen, your son squeals like a small puppy,” said Steve. “Look, Sadie is making less noise than you.” 

“Sadie isn’t six feet in the air!” Jamie spluttered between giggles. 

Jensen crossed the room to open the door onto the patio. “Have fun, boys.” 

Going back to the kitchen he saw Tom putting the salad together. Opening the door to the yard he heard Jamie’s first attempt at Renegade. Breathing in deeply he said, “Smells like summer.”

“Also the fact that it’s almost eighty degrees outside? It’s a dead giveaway that it’s almost May.” 

“You know you love Texas.”

“I came to meet southern boys.”

“And yet you’re with a guy with a New York accent.”

“Well he came here to meet southern boys too. And, y’know, to be close to Jared.” 

“Jared said, met at NYU and stayed friends after he transferred. So what happened with you two?” 

“Met at a karaoke bar. You know the drill.”

“You took him home for the night and he just wouldn’t leave. How is it that you get all your boyfriends that way?” 

“I don’t know. But of course the fact that I only meet men that way could have something to do with it.”

“You used to pick up frat boys in college.”

“Well they were pretty, stupid, and would do pretty much anything during their experimental phase. And I mean anything. But they weren’t boyfriend material even when they did last more than a week… college was fun.”

“You were one kinky bastard.” 

“You needed to learn how to knock, and it was my room too.”

“And you never put a tie on the door.”

“Who can remember that shit when you’ve got a clean cut blond boy on his knees begging you to piss in his mouth?” 

“Kinky,” Jensen repeated.

“Dude, you have to try everything once. Besides, Mike’s kinkier; I’m living a charmed life.” 

“I don’t know if I should let a sexual deviant near my son.” 

“Well, I’m not a pervert.”

“I’m joshing, Tom. I know you’re not really a pervert.” He leaned over and kissed Tom’s cheek, “You’re just a freak like the rest of us.” He pulled the potatoes off the heat and drained them. “I’m just doing an olive oil potato salad… I miss mayonnaise.” 

“Next time you come over I will make you real potato salad.”

“Aw, you treat me like a princess.” 

“You know it, Jenny.” Tom finished the salad. “Jamie and you eat like kings. There’s radishes, kalamata olives, asparagus, and raspberries in your arugula salad.”

“Yeah, well, we can’t have avocadoes or cheese in it or mustered in the dressing.” 

“If it weren’t for your accent I would never believe you’re a good old boy.”

“Blow me.”

“If you recall, I did that the third week of college.” 

“You were a good roommate.” 

He had been. One the first day of freshmen orientation Tommy had walked into the room and dropped his bag in shock. “Dude,” he had said. 

“Did you want the bottom bunk?” Jensen had asked, confused. “Because I gotta tell you, right now, we’re going to have to arm wrestle for it.”

“Dude,” Tom had said again. “I have all your CDs.”

“Oh,” Jensen had smiled widely. “Is this gonna be weird?”

“Dude, this is gonna be awesome. All my friends back home aren’t going to believe me. They all know I think you’re totally awesome.”

“Awesome,” Jensen had agreed. “There’s a Freshman Disorientation party tonight.”

“I’m going to get sloshed with Jensen Ackles.” 

“Yes you are my friend…” He left the statement hanging. 

“Tommy.”

“Tommy, this is the start of a very good year.” Tom had been so excited that he had tried to introduce Jensen to people and Chris had slapped him upside the head and explained that he had known Jensen since they were six months old. And it had been a great year. At first Tom had been a little start-struck but then he started calling Jensen “Jenny” to piss him off which made him not a fan-boy but an irritating close friend. Jensen had taken to the cheerful boy and integrated him into Jensen’s own group. 

Now Tom just smiled, “Except when I forgot to put the tie on the door.”

“Yeah,” Jensen opened a beer and passed it over to Tom before opening another. “Better bring the meat out; those potatoes need to cool.”

Walking out into the slowly cooling day he said, “Annie, Grill Master Supreme, meat.” 

“Excellent. The grill’s ready. I love gas: it’s so fast.” She took and meat and carefully put it down on the grate. Jensen turned to the piano where Jamie was getting the song down.

“Daddy, come play so I can hear it at the right pace?” It was rare for Jensen to play the piano outside of class and Saturday practice with Jamie but now he just sat down and shut the sheet music because he found it distracting. 

Everyone started to sing along as he played. “Oh, Momma, I’m in fear for my life from the long arm of the law,” as they sang they all carried on their activities. 

Once the song sped up Steve joined in on the guitar and Annie started dancing at the grille. As he finished he said, “Got it, Jamie?” Jamie nodded, smiling. “Cool, I’m going to finish the potato salad. So that we can eat once the meat’s ready.” 

He worked quietly in the kitchen. He listened to Jamie playing. It sounded good, still slightly slow but clean. He canted his hips to the beat as he poured olive oil over the potatoes, sprinkled them with salt and mint and carried the whole bowl out to the garden table. 

“Meat in five minutes,” said Annie.

“Great, I’ll bring the plates.” 

The evening went well. They ate and laughed and got slightly tipsy. And as Jensen putting Jamie to bed the little boy held on to him and said, “Daddy?” Jensen rested next to him at the questioning tone.

“Yes, sweetheart?”

“Would you be upset if I say I don’t want you to come to parent’s day this year?”

He felt his heart sink a little, he had always liked parent’s day, but he said, “No, baby. Why don’t you want me to come?” he laid his head down on the pillow.

“I love when you play. I love it. But do you think that Jared might want to come? And if you gave him recipes he could cook… because he’s a chef and it would make sense. And he would meet my friends. Would you be sad?”

And Jensen felt relieved. “Not at all, baby. I’m sure he would love to. But he might not be able to come. Because of work. But I’ll ask him once he’s home and you can talk in the morning. Okay, baby?” Jamie nodded and Jensen hugged him closer, kissing his face. “I wouldn’t be upset over that. I’m pleased that you like Jared: that you would want him to come. Now, what music would you like tonight?”

Jamie shook his head and yawned. “Just leave my door open. It’s been a long time since I heard you play and sing. Missed it.” 

Jensen winced and decided that no matter what happened in the future he was going to start playing the piano around Jamie a lot more. What was the point of telling him music was fun if his father clearly didn’t enjoy it? “Missed it too, baby. I’ll see you in the morning. Love you.” He kissed Jamie and gave him one last hug.

“Love you too. Say goodnight to Jared for me?”

“Of course, Jamie.” He left the door open a crack behind himself. He walked back to the patio, leaving that door open as well and said, “Cecilia? Anyone? Are we drunk enough to play Cecilia and feel like we’re nineteen again?” In response Steve played the first few cords on his guitar and Jensen sank down on the bench and slid right into it. Then they played Moonshadow. Then Macarthur Park followed by Arthur Hamilton’s Cry me a River and then Justin Timberlake’s Cry me a River. And then they moved on to Steve and Chris’s music. It was fun; they were laughing, singing, playing, and dancing. Jared walked into the house smiled out at the patio. Jensen offered to go in and fetch the next round.

Jared grinned at him and said, “I told Chad I couldn’t go out for drinks.” 

“Why couldn’t you?” asked Jensen slightly drunk.

“It’s late,” Jared smiled and leaned in to kiss him slowly, “wanted to come home to you.”

“Want me to kick people out?” Jared shook his head. “Want to invite Chad?” 

“Are you sure? I mean I know he’s a little caustic.” 

“I liked him at the party; he started the conga line. Besides, he may be caustic but he’s your friend.” 

“No one really likes him,” Jared said sadly, “but they put up with him for me.”

“He’s your friend and I’m happy to have him here.” Jensen pulled Jared’s face to his to kiss his mouth. “Hungry?” 

“Um, a little,” Jared shook his head, “been snacking but not really eating.”

“There’s tons of cold ribs and potato salad left. Fridge.”

“Excellent. I’ll knock up a plate and call Chad. Can Mike come? I mean if they’re together?” 

“Of course. You don’t need to worry.” Jensen kissed him again before heading into the kitchen for the beers.

As Jensen leaned into the fridge he felt Jared’s mouth against the nape of his neck. “Guess what.” Jensen leaned back against Jared and made a vague noise of questioning, “This episode went so well I’m actually done. No more filming. We have a full run.”

“That’s great, Jay. I have a question for you.” 

“Yeah?”

“I want you to know right now that you can say no. Do you want to go with Jamie to bring your parent to school day?”

He could feel Jared’s smile against his neck. “That would be awesome.”

“He goes to Leahnant.”

“The school where all the famous kids go? Where half the students have body guards? Dude.”

“Well, with all the little starlets that went there: the Duff girls, that Selena Gomez girl, they’d be used to kids on restricted diets, and I figured it was a bit more cosmopolitan and he wouldn’t get made fun of for having a gay dad, and after Tricia died I got a lot of threatening letters so I was a little scared. So when he was school ready I sent him there. And even though people aren’t that interested in me anymore I still feel comfortable with him there. If you go there it will get into the papers and, if you’re with Jamie, the rags will out you without any confirmation.”

Jared was silent and then said, “I should call my momma, tell her to call around and prepare my family. And I should tell the network so they can figure out what they want to do.”

“You don’t need to do this, Jay. It’s okay.”

“I want to. I really do.” 

“Awesome, if you’re sure.” 

“Totally,” said Jared kissing his neck one more time and reaching for the ribs. He made up a plate and whipped out his cell phone. “You’re sure about Chad and possibly Mike?” 

“Of course.” 

Jensen grabbed beers and said, “I’d better bring these out; you take your time.”

“Want to put on some jeans. Be out in a few minutes.” 

Jensen kissed him slowly and said, “I like you coming home.”

“Me too,” Jared nodded. 

Jensen headed out and Tom said, “Dude, how long does it take to get some beers?” 

“Jared came in. He’s changing and inviting Chad.” Tom groaned. “He’s his best friend.”

“I’m polite.” 

“Well, be nice. Jay knows you don’t like him.”

“He’s just so fucking irritating.” 

Jensen sat down and started playing The Boxer. Steve and Chris instantly joined in on their guitars. They started singing and just as they ended Jared came out with a plate laden with food. Jared kissed the side of his mouth, “Hey.”

“New love,” Tommy said with a mock sigh. 

“Shut the fuck up and be glad I’m not even more into PDA.” said Jared and kissed Jensen more firmly. “Chad and Mike will be here in twenty.” 

“Jen’s really into PDA: just a warning,” said Jason. “One time he gave me a blow job in a park.”

“It was two in the morning, no one saw, and I was shitfaced. And besides we were seventeen and it was the first time I saw you in nine months. You know I was super friendly every time I came home from touring. Missed you, man.” 

They moved on to seventies pop, and from there to the Beatles. Chad and Mike turned up and joined in and it was a laid back. Tom pulled Jared to one side and said, “Wednesday.” 

“I don’t know what it is. But Jen’s already covered it. I know I’m not invited.”

“It’s Tricia’s birthday. He’s going to get drunk and despondent. You should come to my house at around ten. I mean he’s embarrassed about grieving her and he’s probably worried you’ll be offended as you’re together and he still misses her. But he’s going to be cuddly as fuck and not want to sleep alone. And it shouldn’t be me or Annie. You up to it?” Jared nodded. “Don’t tell Jensen.” 

Jensen thought it was a great night. And the best part was that everyone cleaned up after themselves. Once everyone left Jensen rolled his neck and said, “I’m a little drunk.” 

“I owe you for this morning. Blow job?”

Jensen looked at Jared as though he were crazy, “On a night this nice, with a full moon, when you’re done for the summer? Pool sex.” 

“I’ve never had pool sex. You’re a fucking genius.” Jared grinned and pulled his tee-shirt over his head. The dogs both got excited. “Don’t want you watching. Go lay down.” The dogs trotted off into the living room. 

“I fed them some chicken and potato salad and then they gnawed at some bones. Hope that’s cool.” 

Jared said, “I let them have people food all the time.” He went out to the patio and Jensen shut the door behind them. 

Jensen took off his shirt and Jared was instantly on him, kissing his clavicle, shoulder, and up his neck. “Congratulations on finishing your season,” Jensen said roughly.

“Congratulations on being covered in really pretty freckles all over. So sexy.” He bit Jensen’s clavicle. “I love our friends but I wanted them to leave so bad.” 

“Want you in the pool, wanna play.” Jensen said pulling at Jared’s belt buckle. As he tossed it away he saw that it had Texas written on it and laughed into Jared’s neck. “Texas?” 

“In case I forget and get lost.” He pulled at Jensen’s jeans and kicked off his sneakers. It was a struggle as neither of them wanted to move away from one another but eventually they were both naked. 

They were standing at the deep end of the pool and Jensen said, “Ready?” Jared nodded like an idiot, eager and happy. Jensen gave him a shove and Jared fell backwards into the pool. Jared came up spluttering and glaring. “Said I wanted to play.” 

“You’re a dick.” Jared shook his head to get his hair off his face.

“You knew that coming in,” Jensen slid into the pool. He moved to Jared and kissed him. Before he could register it he was being dunked. He came up laughing and spitting water. “See? Fun.” 

“Y’know that was supposed to put you off the game.”

“It’s been a hot, hot day.” Jensen crowded Jared up against the wall. “Doesn’t it feel good? Cool water all over your skin and me covering you.” Jared draped his arms over the side of the pool and dropped his head back onto the tiles surrounding the pool. Jensen nuzzled into Jared’s neck but pulled back saying, “Need you in the shallow end can’t fuck you hard while treading water.” Jared replied with a throaty chuckle. “What?”

“This has been the best first twenty-four hours of a relationship I could imagine.” 

“We’ve been dating for months, Jay. Now move to the shallow end.”


End file.
